


Abs

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: I wish I knew how to quit them, M/M, Muscles, abs, god help me, the two end up sharing a bed after a night out, what am I still doing here, which of course is the perfect opportunity for Theo to check out his friend, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: Theo is amazed by Adam's muscular body.





	

“What are you doing?”, Adam laughed drunkenly as Theo crawled on top of him and sat down in his lap. 

He opened his eyes a bit only to see the singer tugging up his t-shirt, revealing his muscular upper body.

When suddenly Theo’s warm hands roamed all over his chest and his gaze was fixated on the naked skin in front of him, Adam leaned up on his elbows a bit, which resulted in his abs flexing.

The singer’s hands immediately moved from his chest down to his stomach.

“Wow, you’re so hard.”, he uttered, seeming truly amazed. 

“How long did it take you to get in such a shape?”, Theo asked but didn’t look up from his friend’s body.

Adam chuckled a bit at the other’s interest in his body and lay back down again.

“Months”, he eventually uttered and closed his eyes again, enjoying the warm hands wandering over his skin, slightly pressing now and then to feel the muscles beneath. It almost felt like a massage, although it actually was just his curious best friend who was feeling him up.

Theo had asked Adam plenty of times to take his shirt off and show him his trained body but Adam had always refused. Mostly because whenever the singer wanted to see him half naked they were surrounded by their whole crew who sent them weird glances and laughed stupidly.

Now that they were alone and the guitarist was drunk, of course Theo had taken the chance to take a proper look. Also, he just couldn’t help himself but touch the other’s body. He was drunk as well and didn’t even really think of his actions but it didn’t seem as if Adam minded. On the contrary, he actually seemed to enjoy it as well.

Suddenly the singer’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and a moment later a smug grin appeared on his face.

“Adam”, he started and looked at the other’s peaceful face, “is that what I think it is?”, he continued sounding amused, which resulted in the other’s eyes flashing open.

His friend didn’t answer but instead stared at him in shock, seeming to have realised what he was referring to.

“Are your abs not the only hard part of your body right now?”, he asked, now smiling widely.

He still got no reply, instead he watched his mate’s face turn a dark shade of red.

“Who are you imagining being on top of you instead of me?”, Theo asked curiously, a smile gracing his lips.

“W-what?”, Adam uttered dumbfound.

“Come on, you can tell me.”

“I- I didn’t-“, the pianist stuttered embarrassed, not having realised how turned on he was until Theo had brought up his... well, problem. 

He was about to sit up but the other man gently pushed him back down onto the mattress again.

“It’s alright, Adam. You don’t have to tell me.”, he said and smiled at him.

The older one could only stare up at his friend with his mouth agape. He had no idea what was happening nor what he should do. The fact that he was drunk didn’t really help his brain to react and actually give the order do anything though. So he just lay on the bed paralysed.

“I may not be the one you’re thinking about but I’m pretty sure I do know what to do to help you out.”, the singer replied with a sensual voice.

Before the other could respond, Theo had already lifted himself off his mate and was now fumbling with the man’s belt, having it opened a second later and was now tugging down the other’s trousers along with his boxer briefs.

Adam could only stare at his friend with his mouth open. What the fuck was happening?

A moment later the singer had the other straddled yet again, his eyes focused on the heavily blushing pianist’s erected cock.

Theo glanced up into the man’s face before he took him into his mouth, causing the older man to moan shamelessly, his head falling back into the pillow.

The singer grinned and swirled his tongue around the man’s tip, getting some more moans out of his delicious mouth. By now, Adam was clawing his hands into the duvet underneath him, throwing his head from side to side, the room filled with sensual moans.

Theo was working on his member with his mouth and hands, getting him closer and closer to the edge. The singer sucked him off with pleasure, seeing what delight he brought his friend and felt his own pants become awfully tight. Suddenly Adam’s hips jerked up and with a final deep moan, he came into the younger one’s mouth.

The pianist was breathing heavily, his sight clouded. Did this just really happen? Did Theo just really give him a blow job? Holy shit. How drunk were they even?

Said man licked his lips and sent his mate a bright smile.

“Shit, Theo”, Adam eventually started, his voice unsteady and his stomach still heaving rapidly. “That was...”, he continued but didn’t know how to finish his sentence.

“Amazing?”, the other suggested and grinned at him smugly as he got closer to his face and lifted a brow at the other.

The pianist’s gaze wandered from Theo’s dark and lustful eyes down to his lips. He gulped hard before he moved his hands behind his mate’s neck and dragged him down, bringing their mouths together. 

Without hesitation, the singer immediately responded to the kiss and moved his lips against the other man’s, both sets of eyes falling shut. The singer then lowered himself completely onto his friend’s body, his hands roaming the man’s hair.

Adam wrapped his arms around the other’s thin frame and held him close, feeling the singer smile into the kiss at that. Suddenly the pianist rolled them over though, which resulted in them breaking the kiss and a surprised gasp leaving the younger one’s lips. 

The guitarist smiled at him and planted another kiss onto his mouth before he lifted himself up a bit and tugged Theo’s shirt out of his pants. His eyes and hands roamed the other’s naked body for a moment until he reached lower and tugged down his friend’s trousers, not bothering opening them, and revealed his throbbing erection. 

The singer gaped at him and watched a smile appear on Adam’s face before he lowered his head and took him in all the way and started sucking, bis head bobbing up and down, making Theo moan loudly. 

It didn’t take long until the younger one came, as he had been painfully close already. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Adam hovering over him, smiling widely.

“By the way, I wasn't thinking of anyone else.”, he stated and watched a beautiful smile appear on Theo’s reddened face before he leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
